Family Game Night
by ArtsyPaintDoodle
Summary: When Tasha forces the whole family to spend their night together playing a family bonding game, old wounds are hashed and rehashed. Will past mistakes be forgiven or the family be left in shreads?


**Disclaimer: I don't -sadly- own Lab Rats.**

 **AN: Chase is 13. Leo is 15. Bree is 16. Adam is 17.**

PROLOGUE

Chase's POV

"Adam, Bree come on! Tasha is waiting for us!" I called out to my siblings as I walked into the lab, wondering what could possibly be keeping them. As the entrance to the lab finally opened I saw Bree lounging at Leo's mission specialist desk and Adam throwing water bottles at his capsule. Without giving Adam a second glance -far to used to my brother's antics at this point- I turned to Bree. "Bree, what are you doing down here? We were supposed to be upstairs at 4:00 and it's already 4:15!"

"What are you talking about? I don't remember anyone telling us to be upstairs at four" Bree lied, pretending to be focused on her phone even though we both knew the screen was off. How did I know she was lying? Well, when you spend thirteen years in a basement with only two other people (Mr. Davenport doesn't count because he was gone a lot) you tend to learn everything about the people, including the subtle indicators of a lie. For example, whenever Bree lies to me she refuses to look me in the eye. Also, the fact that Tasha has been reminding us about this every two minutes -on average- is a dead give away. So there are only two others possibilities remaining.

"Did something happen with Owen?" I asked with (false) concern only for Bree to look at me as if I had lost my mind. So that eliminates that possibility. "Ok, why don't you want to do this Bree?" I questioned softly as I sat atop Leo's desk looking at Bree with resignment in my eyes. A week ago Tasha had excitedly explained this family bonding game she had found online. Apparently, it was a game played to encourage "family togetherness" when new people are introduced into your life. In this game everyone would sit in a circle and on your turn, you would pick a card from a pile and everyone in the circle would take turns truthfully answering the question written on the card or doing what the card instructed. Then the player who picked the card could ask any question to any other player. When I asked how Tasha was going to make sure we told the truth, Mr. Davenport butted in and said that Eddy would be monitoring our heart rates, which would spike if someone lied. Personally, I really didn't want to do this because Mr. Davenport was more a boss to me than a father and Tasha more an aunt -well she is my aunt- than a mother. And I consider Leo a close friend ,by best friend even, but not an older brother. I would be comfortable referring to him as my brother, but an older brother is not how I would describe him. I felt a little hurt that Mr. Davenport would push us into doing this but I thought (hoped) I was the only one who felt like this. I spent the past week pretending I didn't see that Bree and Adam were not as excited as they seemed to be convincing Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo they were. Now ,as I stared at my elder sister, all the illusions fell away as if they had never been there in the first place.

"This isn't fair Chase and you know it! I can tell you hate this as much as Adam and I do. This unfair! How can Mr. Davenport expect us to play this stupid game after what he said? Answer me Chase! How can he expect us to play a family bonding game after he said that we're nothing but experiments to him?! What gives him that right? WHAT?" Bree managed to cry out before breaking down into sobs. Adam stopped pretending to be focused on trying to break his capsule door and rushed over to us, rubbing Bree's back gently, fruitlessly attempting to get her to calm down. As Adam tried calming Bree with gentle whispers of "it's going to be okay" and "Shh, shhh its alright" I was assaulted with memories of that day. I remembered how it ended with us in the same situation we were in now. Bree crying furiously as Adam and I attempted to calm her and keep the tears in our own eyes from escaping at the same time. I remembered Mr. Davenport's harsh words. I remembered his cold eyes as he cruelly mocked our hopes and dreams. But I also remembered the slight regret I saw in him as he registered the pain he had caused. As he saw the tears openly streaming down Bree's face and hurt in Adam under the mask he put up of anger and hate. The betrayal in my own. And that's why I forgave him. Things were never the same though. I love Mr. Davenport as if he were my father but if he does not want or love us as his children I will spend every day I am alive on this earth trying to convince myself he is nothing but a mentor to me.

"Bree, look at me." When she refused to look at me I gently lifted her chin until she was staring into my eyes. Brown into to brown. "Mr. Davenport can't be a father to us Bree. This decision is not in his hands. One day, we are going to finish our training and them we'll leave. We'll never talk to Mr. Davenport again. Our whole lives will become missions and nothing else. Mr. Davenport can't think of us as children even though he wants to because he knows that as soon as our training is over we will leave his life forever. He loves us" I stated vehemently putting as much belief as I could into my words. Bree questioned my words but the tears finally stopped and I could feel Adam's relief at that. "I know he loves us because he let us stay didn't he? He's proving that we are not just experiments by sending us to high school. This game only adds to the evidence. If he wants us to play a family bonding game that means he thinks of us as his family right?" I saw a light reborn in my sister's eyes and knew I had convinced her but the deed would not be done until all three of us were upstairs and playing the game. "So, why don't you go into your capsule and freshen up so the three of us can go upstairs and get the family bonding going?" I said smiling happily at my sister. She agreed excitedly and -after giving Adam and myself a quick hug- went into her capsule.

"You don't really believe anything you just told us do you?" Adam said ,as soon as Bree was out of hearing range, looking at me knowingly but with sadness in his expression. It's times like this I am reminded of just how smart Adam is. He might not get As or Bs or even Cs in schools but nothing gets past him. He notices everything and remembers it all as well. His observation skills are phenomenal and people skills are unbeatable. I knew I didn't have to reply and just shook my head slightly. Adam opened his arms and I immediately walked into his warm embrace, burying my head in his shoulder. All Adam said was "It doesn't matter how Mr. Davenport feels about us. You know why? Because I love you more than enough to make up for him. Not to even mention how much Bree loves you. It's going to be OK Chasey. It's going to be ok."

I stood in his embrace until I heard the sound of Bree's capsule opening. "Are you ready for this you two?" I questioned playfully. "This may be the biggest mission we have ever had."

Adam and Bree exchanged glances and Bree replied -just as teasingly- "We're ready but the real question is are you?"

I scoffed and replied faux-arrogantly "I was born ready!" And the three of us walked into the elevator. All with the feeling that something big was going to happen tonight but confident that all would be fine, as long as we were together.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! R and R!**


End file.
